gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Olympics 2k8
Gaia Olympics 2k8, also known as the Gaia Rejected Olympics, started July 21 and finished July 27. As the International Olympic Committee do not see Gaia as a country and therefore cannot host the Olympic Games, Gaia Online hosted their own. Build-Up On July 2, Bruce Hardcastle and Ricky Baudelaire announced the upcoming games, saying they would 'go down in the annals of history as an unsightly smudge on the soul of athletic completion'. A short manga entitled The Spirit of Competition was released, starring Derek Liu, showing how he supposedly came up with the idea for the Gaia Olympics. A short quiz was also released, asking the Gaian populace for their opinions on the real-life Olympics. The first manga featuring Gaia's own characters was released July 14, entitled Heir to Darkness, which featured some of the people of Durem enlisting the help of The Kuro Gang. In the second announcement during the build-up to the event, Bruce and Ricky were not getting on well. The next manga was released July 18, entitled Cat Fish, and it explained how Barton Town formed their Olympic team. The third manga entitled Brains & Brawn featured Aekea and their attempt to prepare for the Rejected Olympics, released July 21. The final manga entitled Dark Alliance was released July 23, and although it was supposed to be part of the build-up, it was delayed. Announcements Bruce & Ricky: Announcements *June 30: Coming July 21st: the Gaia Rejected Olympics! Heads up, sports fans! As you may know, the 2008 Summer Olympics are coming up fast. We made a bid to host the games, but unfortunately the bigwigs running the International Olympic Committee don't think Gaia qualifies as a country. To solve this little humdinger, we're hosting our own games: the Gaia Rejected Olympics. I'm Bruce Hardcastle, and along with my partner, Ricky Baudelaire, I'll be covering the highs and lows of this landmark event. Let me tell you, folks, this will be a beautiful, graceful demonstration of athletic prowess, a soaring tribute to the physical and psychological potential within each of us! We will see Gaians pushed to their limits in grueling contests of strength and stamina, striving to achieve the seemingly impossible! Well, maybe not so much. But you can bet your weight in angry, slithering snakes that this will be fun and exciting! The Rejected Olympics will launch on July 21st and wrap up July 27th. During that time, you'll experience tons of sports that the real Olympics are too snooty to recognize. In the coming days and weeks, you'll be treated to five manga comics showing you the run-up to the event, with all your favorite Gaia citizens and towns participating. For more details, check out the official page: Visit the Gaia Rejected Olympics Page And don't miss the first manga, starring none other than Lanzer himself: View the First Manga Please join me and your fellow Gaians for this historic event, sure to go down in the annals of history as an unsightly smudge on the soul of athletic completion! And one more thing: if you're the kind of person who likes having opinions about stuff, boy howdy have we got some incredible news for you! We're conducting a quick little opinion poll thingie, and we'd like to cordially invite you to respond. Or not. No pressure! Take a Survey ---- *July 14: Gaia's Rejected Olympics - Read the New Manga! Bruce: And we're back! Well, the Rejected Olympics are fast approaching, and to mark the overwhelming grandiosity of the occasion, the sheer undeniable majesty of this triumphant swelling of spirits-- Ricky: Good grief, Bruce! Just tell them there is a new manga out and save the speeches for your next court appearance. Bruce: I was getting to that, you vulgar pile of hair! Ricky: Check out the new Rejected Olympics manga, this one-- Bruce: This one documenting mighty Durem's valiant struggle to gather the most talented athletes! We're talking men and women who have trained their whole lives for that one ecstatic moment of victory, sacrificing everything to turn their bodies into stunning instruments of-- Ricky: I hate everything about you, Bruce. Bruce: That's it, we're done here! Check out Gaia's Rejected Olympics page to view the latest manga! Visit the Rejected Olympics Site Ricky: And don't forget, the Rejected Olympics start July 21st! ---- *July 17: The Gaia Rejected Olympics Are Here! Bruce: At long last the wait is over. The Rejected Olympics have begun! Ricky: Right you are, Bruce. Gaians everywhere are lining up to compete in some of the most grueling sports ever conceived. Bruce: That's the first vaguely intelligent thing you've ever said, Ricky. Ricky: Not even listening to the horrible words coming out of your treacherous mouth, Bruce. Instead I'm thinking positively about the good times ahead, as Gaians participate in tons and tons of minigames, winning incredible new prizes! Bruce: Don’t forget all that sweet, sweet new manga! The penultimate chapter is here, showing how the citizens of Aekea are getting in shape for this legendary sporting contest. Ricky: The Gaia Rejected Olympics - happening RIGHT NOW and lasting until July 27th. Don't miss them! Join the Gaia Rejected Olympics! Bruce: See you there, sports fans! Note: Be sure to upgrade to the latest version of Flash if you haven't already. ---- *July 18: Rejected Olympics Manga #3 is Here! Bruce: The Rejected Olympics are just days away, and we've got a brand new manga for you guys! Ricky: Right you are, you ridiculous ape-man. This is the third in the series and focuses on Barton. Bruce: Ah, Barton, that great cradle of the arts and discourse. I wonder how they are preparing for the games? Ricky: Find out in the latest manga, now available on the Rejected Olympics site! Read the New Manga! Bruce: The pages of this comic will be released 20 minutes apart, so check back frequently throughout the day for the full story! Ricky: And remember, the Rejected Olympics start Monday, July 21st! ---- *July 21: The Gaia Rejected Olympics Are Here! Bruce: It seems there was a glitch with Internet Explorer 6 that prevented some Gaians from picking the team that they wanted. Ricky: Oof! What a blunder! Bruce: If you fell victim to this horrible bug, you can change your team by going to the Rejected Olympics page and clicking "Change" under the "Personal Stats/Play Games" section on the left. Ricky: This option is available today only, so if you hate your team, this is your last chance to abandon ship. Bruce: Just like your wife abandoned you, Ricky! Ricky: You son of a.... ---- *July 24: The Rejected Olympics Have Been Extended! Ricky: I just got off the horn with the admins, and I've got some great news! Bruce: You've been fired? Ricky: Not at all, my disgustingly sweaty friend. The Rejected Olympics are continuing past Sunday! Bruce: Good grief, we can't even end an event right! How long will they last? Ricky: No one knows, but scoring will definitely end Sunday night. We'll still be awarding the winners around then, but the games and forums will continue to be available for a while after that. In fact, rumor has it that a shipment of strange potions will be arriving in Skin Tyte on Monday. Bruce: Strange potions? These games just keep on giving! Ricky: Unlike your wallet. The last time you opened it, moths flew out. Bruce: While I strangle my partner to death, why don't you go have some more fun with the Rejected Olympics? It sounds like they're going to be lasting a lot longer than Ricky here. Join the Rejected Olympics! Olympics staff members appreciation thread ---- *July 25: Rejected Olympics: The Winners Are In! Bruce: After seven days of intense competition, we have our winners. The long brutal race to victory is at last over, and the victors, soaked in the sweat of sacrifice, tired and fatigued, can sleep the sleep of kings tonight! Ricky: We also have our first loser: you, Bruce. You're the biggest loser of them all. Bruce:Remember the last time you got smart with me, Ricky? You could barely stand up straight for a week. Ricky: While my partner here grunts and hollers like an angry ape, let's take a moment to look at our winners. Say, Bruce, why don't you beat on your ape chest to simulate a drum roll? Bruce: The winners of the 2008 Gaia Rejected Olympics are... Gold Trophy: Barton Silver Trophy: Durem Bronze Trophy: Isle de Gambino Burnt Toast Trophy: Aekea Ricky: Just follow the link below to claim your prize! There's an award for everyone who participated, even poor, poor Aekea. Claim Your Prize! Bruce: On behalf of the hideous manchild sitting beside me and the entire Gaia team, thank you all for making this event such a great success! Ricky: Thank you, Gaians! Remember, the Rejected Olympics have been extended, so you can still play the games and enjoy all the glory for a little while longer! Join the Rejected Olympics! The Rejected Olympics The event started July 21, with Gaians finally able to officially become a part of their chosen team: *Isle de Gambino: This sunny resort town looks relaxed, but they know how to bring the heat. *Barton: Don't let their friendly reputation fool you: Barton means business. *Durem: Can Gaia's hippest city coast to athletic glory on pure charm? *Aekea: You've gotta be tough as steel to make it in the city of robotics & heavy industry. Games Every day, a new set of games would become available. Players were able to still play previous sets of games though, in order to increase their average high score. The faster a game is completed, the higher the score. Only high scores would be recorded, and this could be increased by playing the games again and earning a better score. An average would be taken of the day's high scores, and an average would be taken of all those high scores to create the player's average high score. An average would then be taken of all the team players' average high scores to give the team's score. The games are similar to those in the WarioWare series, being short, simple games presented in quick succession. Some Olympic games are nearly identical to the games in the series. Day 1 *Clean The Windshield: Clear all the stationary suds with a sponge. *Click In Order: Click numbers or balloons in order. Level 2 numbers appear and disappear. *Do Not Vacuum: Avoid vacuuming moving shapes for seven seconds. *Drive Off The Cliff: Hold the right arrow key and drive off the cliff. *Ghostbust: Bust moving ghosts with a light. *Stop At The Flag: Hold the right arrow key to drive but brake with the left arrow key to stop at the flag. *Vacuum: Vacuum up all the dust bunnies or shapes. *Vacuum+: Vacuum up all the moving shapes. *Wash Liam: Clear all the stationary bubbles with a sponge. *Wash Mochi: Clear all the falling bubbles with a sponge. Day 2 *Click In Order: Click numbers in order, different levels and versions with disappearing and reappearing numbers on hearts or ghosts, possibly in reverse order. *Escape The Fan: Press two randomly chosen letters rapidly to make Ren run from the fan. *Find: Use a spotlight to find either a KiKi Kitty Plushie, RoRo Robo-Puppy, CoCo Kitty Plushie, Mochi the Puppy or Rock Puppy amongst a sea of the other animals. *Report The Violators: Click on word bubbles that break the Terms of Service. *Shoot The Targets: Shoot targets or bottle caps in large or small sizes with a wildly moving scope. Day 3 *5 Crunches: Press two randomly chosen letters rapidly to make Liam or Gino Gambino do five crunches. *Shoot The Targets: Click on targets in large or small sizes with a wildly moving scope. *Click Bad, Not Good: Click on red rubber duckies or black bunnies whilst avoiding yellow rubber duckies and pink bunnies. *Click Good, Not Bad: Click on good Cupids, pink bunnies or yellow rubber duckies whilst avoiding bad Cupids, black bunnies or red rubber duckies. *Shoot The Duck: Shoot the red rubber ducky. Day 4 *Click In Order: Click numbered stars in numerical order. *Inflate: Press two randomly chosen letters rapidly to inflate a balloon. *Pick Up: Click all the rapidly moving shapes. *Pick Up The Ghosts: Click all the rapidly moving ghosts. *Shoot The Hearts: Shoot large or small hearts with a wildly moving scope. *Shoot The Spades: Shoot large or small spades with a wildly moving scope. Day 5 *Catch The Cats: Catch KiKi Kitty Plushies and CoCo Kitty Plushies with a paper bag as they are fired out of a cannon. *Clean Up: Clean up dust bunnies from a floor. *Connect, Avoid Virii: Connect one dot with another dot floating around whilst avoiding virii. *Do Not Eat Hearts: Do not eat any hearts as they pop up on screen. *Eat Hearts: Eat hearts as they pop up on screen. *Enter The Code: Type the code on screen. *Find: Use a spotlight to find an animal amongst a sea of other animals. *Let The Bodies Hit The Floor: Avoid catching KiKi Kitty Plushies and CoCo Kitty Plushies as they are fired out of a cannon. This game may be named after the lyrics in the song Bodies by Drowning Pool. *Pick Up The Pieces: Click shapes scattered across the screen. *Slash The Balloons: Slash balloons as they float away. Day 6 *Click In Order: Click numbers in order. *Click The Matching Note: Click all of a certain note on a piece of music. *Connect The Dots: Click the dots in numerical order to reveal a crude picture of a rabbit's head. *Enter The Code Number: Enter the number shown on screen. *Match The Cards: Turn over two cards at a time and match pairs. *Only Slash # Leaves: Slash only the number of leaves given as they fall. *Slash: Slash leaves twigs as they fall. *Watermelon Chop With Spacebar: Hit the space bar when the power meter is at 100% to chop the watermelon. Day 7 Day 7 games included nearly all past games in a set together. Results The results were announced by Bruce and Ricky on July 28, although Gaians could still continue to play games, earn items and talk in the event forums for a while afterwards. *Gold Trophy: Barton *Silver Trophy: Durem *Bronze Trophy: Isle de Gambino *Burnt Toast Trophy: Aekea Event Items A prize would be given to the player for participating in the day's games, with a further prize given if their average score for the day's games was 7.5 or higher. *Lightning Bolt: Behold the Lightning of the Gods! Having stolen it from the heavens above, you are now well equipped to open envelopes, slice pizza, and intimidate rivals. *Javelin Impalement: Technically, you're supposed to throw the javelin away from your body. *Town Flags: Show how much you love your team with these patriotic flags. There's one for each town in Gaia. *Second Hand Power Drink: Looks like you won somebody's used Power Drink. There may be a lot of strange particles floating around, a bit of backwash, and a loose tooth or two, but it's still good. *Plastic Bag: Don't try this at home, unless you're a goldfish being bought from a store. *Determined Eyes: Eyes full of determination! *Sweaty Jock Strap: A high quality atheletes jockstrap, featuring questionable stains and odor. *Race Start Gun: The perfect instrument for starting races. As soon as you fire this, people will start running away from you. *Knocked Out Teeth: Show the winners your graceful smile, or what's left of it. *Doves: The most recognized symbol of peace and bad magic tricks. Try not to eat them. *Sunburn: You got so excited to compete that you forgot to put on sunscreen, and now you are a big tomato. *Adoring Fans: Imagine, men, women, and children cheering for YOU. With a throng of adoring fans, how could you possibly lose? *Full Body Cast: You gave it your all, but the brutal nature of the Rejected Olympics proved too much for your frail body. *Rejected Olympic Torch: Behold: the Ultimate Prize! Carry the very spirit of the Rejected Olympics in your hands, roast marshmallows, and navigate dark caves all at the same time! All team members received their corresponding trophy after the scores were announced. *2008 Rejected Olympics Gold Trophy: A prestigious symbol of victory bestowed to the first place winner at the 2008 Gaia Rejected Olympic Games. *2008 Rejected Olympics Silver Trophy: A prestigious symbol of victory bestowed to the second place winner at the 2008 Gaia Rejected Olympic Games. *2008 Rejected Olympics Bronze Trophy: A prestigious symbol of victory bestowed to the third place winner at the 2008 Gaia Rejected Olympic Games. *2008 Rejected Olympics Burnt Toast Trophy: A strangely decorated trophy bestowed upon the last place team at the 2008 Gaia Rejected Olympic Games. La Victoire also started stocking the Panda Plushie, Angel Imp Plushie, and Devil Imp Plushie. Skin Tyte started stocking race-changing potions: Angel Imp Potion, Devil Imp Potion, Centaur Potions, Vampire Potion, Human Potions and Experiment 105. The GStore started stocking real-life town t-shirts similar to those given out at the Summer Festival 2k7. Rejected Olympics staff *July 24, 2008: Rejected Olympics staff members appreciation threadhttp://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/gaia-olympics-2008/t.42159947/ *'Event Comic' :Spirit of Competition…… CP :Heir to Darkness (Durem)…… reapersun :Cat Fish (Barton)…… superphi :Brains & Brawn (Aeka)…… Gem2niki :Dark Alliance (Gambino)…… sukinahito :Background artist…… Shin Kokuu :Layouts...... L0cke :Art Director…… CP *'Minigames' :Game programming, art, sound effects…… kirbyUFO :Game design, production, art…… crazy spork i am :Game art…… Buki :Game art…… Gem2niki :Voice Talent…… your-fathers-belt :Integration programmer…… FFFFEEF *'Event Production - Engineering' :Event programmer…… Fleep :Flash programmer (colosseum)…… B5 :Flash programmer (newscast)…… FFFFEEF :QA engineer…… Atello :QA engineer…… Naxash *'Event Production - Creative' :Collesium art…… Buki :UI design…… Brunosmad :UI design, UI artwork…… Ling :UI design…… Gem2niki :NPC portraits…… sukinahito :Script writer…… Cashmere Cactus :Script writer…… boxcarsocial :Item art…… DrinkyTengu :Item art…… Kichigai M :Art Director…… CP :Art Director…… L0cke :Art Director…… jdeyto *'Others' :Planning and Product Management…… indy_cole :Bruce Hardcastle as …… Brunosmad :Ricky Baudelaire as …… Cashmere Cactus External links *Gaia Olympics 2008 *Announcement - Coming July 21st: the Gaia Rejected Olympics! *Announcement - Gaia's Rejected Olympics - Read the New Manga! *Announcement - Rejected Olympics Manga #3 is Here! *Announcement - The Gaia Rejected Olympics Are Here! *Announcement - Cash Shop Update *Announcement - Rejected Olympic Shirts: Now in the Gaia Store! *Announcement - Cash Shop Update *Announcement - The Rejected Olympics Have Been Extended! *Announcement - Rejected Olympics: The Winners Are In! External Links: Manga *manga: The Spirit of Competition *manga: Heir to Darkness *manga: Cat Fish *manga: Brains & Brawn Category:Placeholder category (events)